What Robin Wants For Christmas
by Treskttn
Summary: cute little christmas songfic to "santa Baby"


**A/n: So this is a little joke tht came into my mind. There will be a MUCH better one of raexredx to come soon. I promise :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own tt or santa baby**

* * *

The Titan's Christmas Party was pretty fun so far, though some of the guests had been missing for a while. No one really gave it a thought. The room was decorated with bright red and green lights and a very large tree. Every titan had brought at least one gift for it. The snacks were basic and the music was fun, and the room was filled with heroes and heroines dancing.

Then, none other than jolly Ol' walked in and the crown cheered. He let out a low "Ho, ho, ho!" And continued on.

"Woah, Robin, is that you?" Speedy laughed, "Since when are you jolly?" Robin just pulled down the fake white beard. "Some one had to be. Besides, everyone knows Santa gets laid like crazy," he joked.

"Sure he does. And the Easter Bunny lives in the Play Boy Mansion," Aqualad scoffed.

Just then, the lights dimmed and the music's beat slowed drastically as a slow, old style song played. Suddenly, bright white lights illuminated the stage.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

Gracefully, Argent stepped out on the stage in a short red, spaghetti strapped dress, with white fur lining. Her black stilettos clanked as she walked and the music continued.

"_Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree… For me_," Argent sang, "_I've been an awful good girl_," She gave an innocent smile as she played with the hem of her dress, "_Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_." She stepped off to the side for a moment.

Starfire in a Red, white fur lined, belly shirt and short skirt and black boots walked onto the stage. "S_anta Baby_," At this point the boys of the room were just in awe, "_A 54 Convertible too, light blue, I'll wait up for you, my dear, So hurry down the chimney tonight."_

The boys of the titans were all just in awe. A few cheers were heard. Then, the next girl stepped up holding a microphone. She stood in a strapless red velvet dress, lined in white fur. It just barely covered her. Along with her pale, smooth legs, were knee-high black leather boots, laced all the way up with a good six inch heel on it, and white fur at the top. Her purple hair flowing to her shoulders, and a long Santa hat. Right underneath her chest was a black studded belt, that pushed her breast up more.

"_Think of all, the fun I missed! Think of all the fellas that I, haven't kissed._" Raven dipped low and wiggled her butt from side to side. Then she snapped up quickly and stood with one hand on her hip and the other by her mouth in a cute way, "_Next year, I could be just as good, if you check off my Christmas list_."  
Starfire skipped up next to Raven and leaned on her shoulder. "_Santa baby, I wanna yacht ,And really that's not a lot_," She twisted her hair around her finger, "_I've been an angel all year,Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

"_Santa honey, one little thing I really need_," Argent twirled to the front. "_The deed. To a platinum mine, So Santa Baby,_" She shimmed down a bit and enticed the boys with a 'come hither' kind of look and she beckoned them with a finger, _"Hurry down my chimney tonight._"

Raven jutted out her leg and slide to the front, "_Santa Baby, fill my stocking with a duplex_," She ran a finger from her foot to just the edge of her hem, pulling it up just a bit more, "_And checks, Sign your 'X' on the line_," She reached her arm up then pulled it down her body, emphasizing each curve, "_Santa Cutie, and hurry down my chimney tonight!"_

She then reached into the crowd and pulled 'Santa', Robin, up on the stage, and Argent pulled up a chair. He stood wide-eyed, and mouth agape (drooling only slightly).

Raven stood behind the chair as Argent and Star stood to the sides. Raven put he elbows on his shoulders and reached down to play with his beard, "_Come and trim my Christmas tree, With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_," She stepped back and strutted to the front of the stage, rocking her hips from side to side slowly dipping down. Argent and Starfire followed suit."_I really do believe in you," _They pointed a finger up, then at themselves,_" Let's see if you believe in me!"_

Raven stood up and sat on Robin's lap. "_Santa Baby_," She placed a finger to his chin, pulling his head up just a bit, "_Forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean on the phone, so hurry down_ my _chimney tonight…_" Then she pulled him up to her and placed her lips on his in a soft kiss. His face turned red and she pointed up to indicate the mistletoe. Then she put her hand on the back of his neck and just as their lips were about to meet-

"Robin! Hello? Robin? Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Robin sat up quickly, "Anything you want, Raven, I'll get it! I prom-" He stopped short as he took a look around. Beast Boy was standing by his bed with a grossed-out look. Cyborg and Starfire were at the end of the bed, Starfire looked confused, and Cyborg looked like he would pee his pants with laughter. Raven, stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smug look.

"Uhhm… what?" Beast Boy choked out. Cyborg burst out laughing.

"I do not understand the joke?" Starfire began to look sad.

"Forget it, everyone out, I'll be down in a minute," he moved his hands as if to say 'shoo'. He would've gotten up but he didn't want them to notice his current… condition.

Everyone walked out except Raven. Actually, she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"_Anything_ I want, Boy Wonder?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up!" He laughed a bit, embarrassed by their shared mind connection, "I hate you!" he joked.

"Ouch, you hate me? Then I guess I'd better go return that red dress…" She gave him a wink the turned, shook her ass a bit for him, then strutted out.

Robin was left with wide-eyes and jaw dropped.**  
**


End file.
